


Her name is...

by LadyIchijouji



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Demons, F/M, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Supernatural Elements, Urban Legends, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 03:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11349057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIchijouji/pseuds/LadyIchijouji
Summary: Every time we meet, his clothes were the same. At first, I was too small to understand and question, but as time went by I began to understand, I was fully aware that that nameless girl, no longer belonged to our world, something supernatural was in her.





	Her name is...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This fanfiction is a very unusual proposition for being a completely alternative universe and approaching a supernatural theme.  
> Whenever I read plots about Kenyako, I find common themes and I thought, why not dare?  
> I tried to put the maximum feelings into each word, when I conclude the plot was very emotional.  
> Much of the original life story of the characters can be kept here.  
> I hope you enjoy the proposal, as much as I enjoyed doing it, I was moved, I hope you are moved too.  
> Double story produced by LuInoue and LadyIchijouji
> 
> Affectionately made of Kenyako fans, for the lovers of this couple, we hope they still exist out there.
> 
> Enjoy reading.  
> Kisses.

****

When I was little I used to spend weekends in the mountains with Mom, Dad made a detective career and barley was home, and my older brother had died in a car accident wasn't much time.

Mom went into a critical depressive condition, leaving us apprehensive and afraid of being able to do something stupid, we took her to a doctor and he indicated that she should leave the house, have coexistence with nature. Although she obeyed his recommendations, the only one to walk by nature was me. She took medicine and fell asleep over the weekend.

The city of Hakone was our destination was the same throughout the weekend. There was an old lady who took chalet account where we staying, she took care of our food and comfort with great affection. With Mom off all day, didn’t me much choice but to walk through the village, knowing every corner of city.

I must admit that I was also struck by the early death of my older brother, I felt a feeling of emptiness in my heart and it hurt every time I thought of him. I wanted him to come back to us, our house was lonely, sad and empty without his enlightened presence, our days passed slowly, and worse than that, our mom and dad seemed lifeless. Every corner I looked at reminded me of our struggles and jokes, tears and laughter.

The lack I felt of him, made me see him everywhere. That day, as I was returning to the cottage, my child's mind was confused, I had the impression of seeing him standing at the entrance of a forest; He was smiling at me. I went to where he was, but he ran into the woods, didn't waste time, I ran after him, wishing my beloved brother would return.

Every step I took me more distanced from the village, called him several times and he did not listen to me, smiling ran among the trees, so I just penetrated me that kills. Suddenly he stopped leaning on a tree trunk, was about to reach it, but I fell into a trap for bear, holding my right leg.

My Kami! I was terrified that day! I found myself hiding amid dense flowers, a completely impossible place to be found by someone. A sense of panic took over my body, I started crying desperately, begging for help, even the chance of being found is void.

I was just a six year old boy, scared and hurt. To make matters worse my leg hurt too much, the blood flowed like a river, and the sharp tips edge of the trap were almost piercing the flesh. I screamed for my mother and for help, but seemed be isolated from the world, I had left now was wait for death to approach to take me to meet Osamu.

When despair and fatigue struck me, my movements began to be slower, the vision completely blurred. I could still see a girl in that grove, she wore a uniform summer school uniform, her skirt was green and white blouse, her hair was smooth and long at the waist, she wore round glasses. There were few characteristics that I could glimpse before passing, could be the angel who looked me up to the sky.

I don't know how long I was unconscious, I only know that when I woke up lying on a low mattress in a dark and scary place, blinked a few times trying to regain consciousness, I noticed that my leg was bandaged. I forced my gaze around that dark place looking for that girl, I could see a shimmering candle.

I looked startled at the girl in front of me, she must have been fifteen or sixteen. She offered me water in a kind of bowl, was very thirsty and I accepted. I closed my eyes again and remembered after waking up in the forest near the house where he was staying.

The sun was setting when I returned to the cottage, no one asked about the short that was on my leg, everything was normal. The next day, I went to the village to look for the girl, I require my mother for some coins and I went to the small and unique grocery store in the city, bought a candy, chose a beautiful box to put it inside.

The big problem was “how to find that girl?” The village was small but as we were at the weekend there was no school so we wouldn't have to wait for it on the way out.

I walked all morning searching, I saw many girls her age, but none with the same descriptions. I returned to the cottage near lunch, in the afternoon I continued to walk. After a few hours, I got a little tired and ended up sitting in a beautiful garden in the central square of the city.

The locals seemed to be there, but she was not among them, so I went back to where I was staying and the night we returned to our house in Tamachi.

I needed to find this girl somehow and thank her for helping me, I think the fixation of finding her in some corner of that little town ended up getting me out of my brother's loss.

I spent all week thinking about how find her, maybe she was very poor and lived alone in that cabin in the woods? It was a very strong hypothesis in my childish and adventurous mind.

When Friday arrived, my mother caught the subway to the place where I so hoped to go. I fixed my attention on the window and wondered what that girl would have in her head to live in the middle of the bush and in such a scary place. I was so excited about the idea of find her and thanking, I would have to buy another candy, obviously.

We arrived the early evening in the cottage, the old woman, waiting us with a delicious meal, we had dinner and went rest, the journey was long and tiring. My excitement was such that the next day I woke up just before the sun comes, but I had to stay in the yard, because there was movement non the city and could be dangerous go out alone at that time.

Time passed and the beautiful cleared day with a cloudless sky. I take my breakfast and follow my plan, I spent at the grocery store and bought a candy, chose a beautiful box and entered me in the woods looking for the girl who saved me. Imagine the danger, a child of six years in a dense forest and fraught with risk, could hurt me again like that day, only I wasn't worried, just I wanted to find that girl again.

Walking a little farther, I saw the old cabin that seemed to be his house. It was an old and very traditional wooden house, the paint still does not exist, the windows were dirty and broken, like something out of the feudal age. The silence hung in the air, being broken only by the bird's song. I swallowed a little saliva, approaching, a little frightened, but proud to have found this place.

I raised my hand to knock on the door, since it didn’t know who call, but before I hit the girl came of now here right next to me.

“You should not be here.” She whispered in the wind.

I stepped back a few steps back, completely startled by his sudden appearance, but on impulse stuck a hand into his pocket and I pulled out the box with the candy. She was front stop for me, the lines of his face were in a stern expression seemed even he did not like people, so maybe lived alone.

It was now or never, I extended the simple gift I had brought.

“I-I just wanted to thank you for helping me. I'm sorry for coming, accept it, please!” I offered and kept his head down, hoping she would accept, luckily I felt her cold hands, touching mine, to pick up the box.

“That's…” The girl whispered delighted with the box. “It's like this bring me some memory.”

“Maybe you've seen at the grocery store.”

“Grocery store?” She looked confused.

“It's in the city, you know?”

She was staring off for sometime and then returned to his stern expression before.

“Anyway, I'll take it, but I want you to get out of here, this forest is full of dangers. Go back to where you came from and don't look for me anymore.”

“Aren't you going to eat?” What I was doing, she scared me.

“Eat?”

“Yes, there is a candy, you maybe like it.”

“Eat...” She looked confused for the box, but opened and took the candy, seemed never seen in your life. When she ate, her face lit up. “This is amazing!”

“Never ate a candy before?”

“I don't know...” And looking at the box, as if she wished there were more.

“What's your name?” I asked and she still continued lost looking for the sweet box.

“Name?” She looked at me and blinked a few times. “I don't know...” But then his face darkened in a serious expression and she spoke sharply. “I know is that you should go back now. It's dangerous to stay here.”

I thought it best to obey, I made a reference as I said goodbye and turned my back. Looking at all those trees and that seemed like a maze to me, she seemed to read my mind.

“I'll take you out there!”

We follow through the woods, she led the way, still delighted with that silly box, like me being so young had found such grace was extremely cold, I was bundled up and still shaking lot, but she was not the same uniform and noticed that not wearing shoes.

“Don’t you feel cold?” I asked curious.

“No”. It was direct and dry. “Follow that way and come to where you came from, never enter here, this place is extremely dangerous.” She warned convincing me, turning his back and began to run, her hair billowing lavender and highlighting amid all that green.

“And it isn't dangerous to you?” I asked as loud as I could and she braked and parked in the same place.

“I'm the danger that inhabits this place, child!” Look at me over her shoulder.

After this day you must be thinking that I was scared to death and never came back, but you know what happens when you ask a child to stay away from the outlet or the fire? Well, I didn't obey and at the end of next week I went back to look for her and took more candies.

At first, she was unfriendly and aloof, but I had touched in his weakness that were sweet, so we started spending lot time together, I leave in the morning carrying an obento and spent all day exploring the forest, animals and places, but she didn't have a name, had no family, had nothing?

Meanwhile, mom seemed react positively, gradually stopped dope remedies and getting better. Thus, we began to go less often for that city, became twice a month, once a month, until getting to be from year to year and in that period I created a habit of writing daily to take my “friend of forest”.

Every time we meet, his clothes were the same. At first, I was too small to understand and question, but as time went by I began to understand, I was fully aware that that nameless girl, no longer belonged to our world, something supernatural was in her.

To my twelve years I felt wonderful as that girl was happy to receive my daily to read, she said it was wonderful to see the world through my eyes, your taste for sweets was still great.

At thirteen, I started watching movies and reading books about supernatural creatures, I read all the content that I found, I even created a blog, with a false name, to write about it, and to receive stories.

At fourteen girls began to declare to me, they gave me chocolates, left little letters in my closet, then caught myself thinking that none of them were as interesting as the unnamed girl. She had all my thoughts. When Mom decided not go to that cottage, I announced that I would go without it.

At fifteen, I was there beside her and was still the same, as were so close and yet so far, then she looked at me seriously, after a whole day killing longing, and told me: “I don't want you to come here anymore. This has to be the last time.”

“If I had obeyed you, look at the many moments that we wouldn't live.”

“I know, I'm glad you didn't obey me, but now you're no longer a child and nothing can protect you.”

“Protect me from what?”

“From me...” She was extremely serious, like never seen before. “You have to promise me.”

“I can't”

“I don't want hurt you.”

“So don't hurt.”

“I can't control it.”

“I can find a way, I have studied about these things.”

“These things?” She asked confused.

“About supernatural creatures. Can you tell me what are you?”

“What I am?” She looked at the forest and then turned his expressive the amber eyes for me.

“Yes, because I've never seen a youkai wear glasses.” I made a joke.

“It doesn't scare you?” She asked looking me in the eyes.

“Your glasses? No, until I find a charm.” It was to be a silly joke, but that simple sentence made me feel as if all blood in my body had risen to my face.

“ You know what I'm talking about.” The orange colors of the afternoon, color her face and hair. “I'm a creature with no name, no past, which you know little. I read in his diary, I read in the books that brought me, people have names, surnames, they have a whole past, but I have nothing and I can't answer your question, I can't tell you what I am.”

“Doesn't matter. You're my friend. I found you when I lost someone very important to me and it wasn't see by my parents. You need not have helped me that day in the woods, but it helped. No matter who you're in life or what you have, but who you have...” And saw lower the barriers for a brief moment, stroked her cold face so close to mine. “And you have me now.” And I was taken from a boldness that didn't recognize me, and on an impulse I glued our lips in a tender kiss.

Her mouth was as cold as his skin, but she was surrendered, the wrapped my arms and my tongue urged passage between his lips, to my surprise she gave, the meeting between our languages has made a violent shock wave to travel by all over my body, certainly one of the best feelings I had ever felt in my life. We lost that soft kiss, wet, slippery.

She broke the kiss, completely stunned.

“IS DANGEROUS ... DON'T GO CLOSER TO ME, DON'T ENTER IN MY FOREST!” She started taking long steps back, was stunned. “YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, DON'T UNDERSTAND YOU'RE NOT MORE CHILDREN, MORE CAN'T BE NEAR ME OR WILL BE DEVOURED AS OTHERS.”

“De-vou-red?” I repeated confused, as she turned and ran off, disappearing through the trees.

That was the last day I saw her. If I obeyed? Never, definitely, but every time I entered the forest, seemed to be going around in circles and ended up returning to the point where I entered. I started researching as much about her, I asked questions and more questions for almost everyone in the city, wanted to know if anyone else had seen, I discovered that I was spoken in the city, people thought I was crazy, these rumors have top us ears of my parents and they ended up forbidding me to go to that city.

I continued my research into supernatural beings and there wasn't a day when I wouldn't stop thinking about her, remembering this kiss, when she lowered her defenses for a moment and surrendered. I wasn't crazy, but everyone seemed to want to convince me. The result was that my grades fell heavily on the school, my parents were called, was referred to a psychologist who concluded that unnamed girl, creating my mind, to overcome the loss of my brother, Osamu, and neglect my parents. A cleaning was done in my room, books, materials, research, everything about the supernatural world was deleted, burnt, thrown away. I spent months medicated and treated as mentally ill.

At sixteen, I had already learned to play their games, they were never touched it and if someone touched I was saying that the unnamed girl was something my imagination and had already overcome. I learned to lie very well, only this way could hide my emotions and thoughts about it.

At seventeen, I finished school and graduated with honors, I was the speaker on graduation day, making everyone happy and proud. In another year, I started the preparatory course for the military academy. I was looking for a way to be able to return to that city and have the authority to ask about what I wanted without being labeled crazy. So I became an investigator.

Years passed, I took the whole course of the military academy, and the twenty-fourth I was an investigator of the Tokyo police. I lived alone in an apartment downtown, without my parents being able to say anything, I returned with all my research on the supernatural, so that I had a room full of them, for what was my secret, all my days off And time was dedicated to my studies, I knew she was there in that place, you know that even saying no, I had to go back.

I just didn't know how to get back in that city, I had not found a concrete reason. In fact, it was painful to remember the laughter and debauchery of those people, obvious that many years passed, but still... When I had lost a little hope, my partner Motomiya Daisuke, came with a newspaper and it contained the news of the disappearance of young graduates, exactly in that forest. That was a sign, it was time to go back to that city and find her again.

I've never been so excited to investigate a case.

Daisuke had become almost a brother to me, he noticed my excitement and began to ask until just telling whole story, to my surprise he believed or pretended very well, but ended up sweeping enough with the case and had the idea of calling a friend ours, Joe Kido, to make a sketch of the girl, as she was wearing a uniform we would find in a school record.

Having the drawing in hand, we set out on the same day to the town, arriving at night, staying in the same cottage years ago, but one elderly lady was no longer but a much younger girl. The next morning we started our investigations, luckily the people there didn't appear to have recognized me, let Daisuke in the library, reading the books yearbooks and went to the city from the grocery store buy something to eat.

The candy’s were especially beautiful that day, I couldn’t resist buying some, but the most beautiful I chose and ordered a small beautiful box, the most beautiful of all. After so many years I went back to that forest, nothing changed, everything was still the same. I walked to the wooden house, picked it up everywhere without a sign, went out and kept walking in circles in the woods, with every tree I went through, my heart racing, wanting to get out of my chest, hoping that she reprimand me, but unfortunately it didn’t happen, I came back, disappointed, to the same place that I entered.

I sighed ruefully, pulling the little box out of my pocket, running my fingertips over every detail, imagining his beautiful smile at the sight of that little present. I placed a kiss on it and placed it at the foot of one of the trees, “wherever you are, accept this, please.” I left, head down, defeated, with bold tears burning in my eyes, blurring my vision and rolling down my face without permission.

I raised my head wiping tears, a person was in front me, specifically, was the lady of the small grocery store, the same as years sell me those candies and places them in beautiful boxes for me.

“Please only you can stop this!” Her voice was desperate, and her facial expression.

“What? What're you talking about?” I was stunned, shook my head a few times.

“You were just a little boy isn't? Befriended the demon inhabiting this forest, took the candy from my shop for her, as an offering…”

“She's not a demon, lady. The sweets weren't offerings, were present!”

“Is it really you. I knew it was Kami who sent back.”

“Years ago I begged for someone tell me, confirmed that there was, yes, someone in the woods and this town laughed at my face, called me crazy and you knew and didn't speak?”

“I was afraid, everyone who knew not laughing at you, just stuff or fear, but now she is uncontrollable. Before a young man died a year but now has been many, it's the largest hunger. She doesn't leave the forest, but know how to attract them, but at that time you were already a teenager in perfect age to be devoured, but it doesn't devoured you…”

“Calm lady. Who is she and how will devour. The person I met only sweets devoured…”

“There is an old legend that a schoolgirl was killed in this forest, but before she was humiliated and violated the worst forms, her body was never found, his murderers were never found in the same year the men of the city, above fifteen years, were disappearing one by one and only his clothes were found in the forest entrance.”

“You're saying...”

At this point Daisuke arrived with a yearbook in hand.

“I found your girl!” He smiled victorious, showing the photo of the girl, comparing with the drawing.

Was her.

“Inoue Miyako, 17. 1986. School graduation.”

I pulled the yearbook out of Daisuke's hands, began to read all his information, finding out what his aptitudes were, plans for college, her likes. I was amazed at everything, and from that discovery, we reviewed all the old newspapers with notices containing that name.

We were a long time the afternoon looking for information and when we met seemed to me what exactly happened what the lady said. A day before his graduation Inoue went to school, had arrived some computers and she was the only person in town who knew touching the device. Of course, thirty one years ago, computers were rare, especially in a small town. She installed the programmed and taught some as used, but disappeared on the way home and was never seen again.

“Wait a minute, man. So you're saying you believe the legend which the grocery aunt tell you?”

“Daisuke, I met this photo girl 'Inoue Miyako.'. She doesn't know your name, don't remember the past, but it isn't aged. How could I not believe?” I exalted showing the picture. “It's her, but she doesn't know, has no memories.”

“My grandfather used to say that when a person sells his soul to the devil she loses her memories and is in charge it.” I scared his voice Iori calm behind me, but what?!

“What are you doing here?”

“I'm off duty and called to mark something, Daisuke said you came to hunt your ghost girlfriend, thought it might be interesting!”

“I'm here too.” I looked to the other end and found Takeru carrying a huge backpack. “I walked the city and recorded the maximum of testimony on the case. Guys, this will give a wonderful book, I'll be famous. Twilight is better than you and your demon girlfriend, man-eater.”

“She's not my girlfriend, not a demon... And Daisuke it was supposed to be secret!” I talked about killing the redhead.

“Sorry guy, but when I saw it was true I couldn't resist and had to share with friends!” Daisuke if defended with his mouth full of donuts.

“But all this euphoria of your friends will result in a large-scale tragedy.” Everyone looked where the voice came from and ran the grocery store. “Your friends researching and flaunting, have made the people stop ignoring, now they want to fight back.”

“Hit back? As well?” They ask all together.

“The people of the city is meeting to go hunting the demon and kill her.” Her face so grim.

“And why did it only now?” Takeru asked curious.

“Because now they have something that she'll want to appear to protect …”

And everyone looked at me.

“Holy shit!” Daisuke blasphemed, already putting his hand to his gun I automatically did the same, as well as our friends, but we heard the sound of several trees moving and weapons being cocked.

“Be quiet, if you don't want to die.” A tall, bearded man emerged from behind one of the trees, ordering abruptly. “Momoe, go home!” He turned to the lady at the grocery store.

“This isn't right!” She whimpered.

“Momoe, that thing in the woods isn't her younger sister. We have to put an end to it.”

“Putting the lives of the innocent at risk?” Protested the elderly, called Momoe.

“It's the only way. Get her out here.” The man screamed and others came and began to take the elderly away from us.

“Tell her name, make her remember! This will freedom!” She went out and dragged screaming at me... The creature by name.

A group of people surrounded us, rendering us hostage and taking our weapons cowardly manner. No other way out we had to go into the forest along with the other men of the city, also had very angry women, some crying the death of their children, crying out for justice.

“Being called a sick freak was the best that ever happened you in these parts, preppy!” A fool mocks my face.

“Stay knowing that I'm investigator, they will get into trouble for it.” I answered without thinking.

“It's worth nothing now... Let's tie it in that tree.” One of men suddenly threw me against the tree.

They tied me up with thick ropes in a tree and said they wouldn't gag me because they wanted her hear my cries. My friends were paralyzed with fear, I confess was also terrified, but not so much for the torture they intended to do with me, I was afraid for her if would come and certainly, there were many of them and…

“Hey bitch! Come, let your boyfriend will die like this? “ And the same who shouted, started giving me several punches in the belly, then the face, making me spit blood and an older man took his place and began to shove bamboo under my fingernails and it was impossible not scream so much pain. My God, this is one of the worst methods of torture there.

“How will be doll? Will let him die? All right, we got all night, let's cut bit by bit and stop this for you!” He gave an insane laugh while Takeru just swooning to imagine the scene. “So handsome, which want to lose first, the right eye or the left?”

My body was aching too, his hands trembled in spasms because of injuries made by bamboo. Rather, be tortured to death and it appears they killed in front of me. I was about to be hit again when a huge beast jumped over the bastard, pulling her head, leaving me drenched with blood. Others panicked, didn't know if they ran or fired, the beast gave recoil in weapons leaving their helpless opponents while they scattered and she came out on the trail, this leaves Daisuke took advantage and grabbed the guy's knife had his head torn off dropping me.

“We have to get out there before this thing comes back.” He hardly had the strength to speak.

“I can't leave her.” I said between moans of pain, tearing bamboos of my nails.

“Are you crazy man? Do saw the size of that thing? You saw the prey?” Daisuke tried to pull me along. Iori was running in front with Takeru back when both were shot down by it.

“Don't hurt them!” I screamed and she looked at me, his eyes were fluorescent greenish, quite scary, growled loudly at me. “Don't hurt them, They didn't want to be here, please.

The beast left my friends and they took to hide among the trees. She began to walk slowly toward me and when I was next was more frightening, much more than the images I saw. Blood and drool dripped from his mouth dripping to the floor, she sniffed me to recognize my scent and began to turn, I finally stood before her again.

The pain disappeared, was wobbly legs and heart racing. I felt so much, it was hard to believe she was in front me again.

“Now you know...” whispered with tears streaming down her face and I approached. “No! I don't want you see it, don't want it that way, but that's what I'm since I can remember. Get out while there is time.”

“No!” I approached more, she was trembling and my friends were unbelievers, Takeru woke and let out a pulled “really?”. “Go away!” I shouted to them. “I don't want to leave you.”

“How beautiful!” The bearded man appeared, pointed a gun.

“You know you can't kill me with this, right?” She faced.

“I know, but I can kill someone you love!” He smiled sarcastically taking a shot at me.

Everything happened in slow motion, I looked at my chest and blood flowed for him, she shouted my name, so that echoed through the forest and soon gave way to a loud roar and transformed beast she tore into thousand pieces. I felt take down on the ground, as if whole weight of my body had vanished, leading to nothing.

“Ken ...” I heard her voice calling me softly. “You didn't deserve it, I should never have come back to see me.” Took my face in his hands. “I'm nothing, I have nothing, no name I have, but you had everything...”

“Miyako...” The pain and pressure in my chest prevented me from talking, breathing. Nothing else mattered, I just wanted her remember.

Completely stunned, bent down very close to my mouth.

“What?”

“Miyako! Inoue Miyako... You had a life, family, three brothers, friends who loved you, was smart, stood out much in the notes, understand the technology...”

She looked at me deeply, seeming to remember all your life. His body began to emit an extremely bright light and lay down on my wounded body, touching our sources, so I could see so many memories of his life. Childhood, the jokes, the crushes, fights with brothers, work in the store, the passion for electronics and limited technology at the time.

She had her little group of friends, his best friend was a boy named Izumi Koushiro together both reactivated a small radio studio and began broadcasting for whole city turns giving local news, sending passionate messages in a program they called “romantic anonymous”. She loved music, loved to talk and present programs.

Then his group of friends formed by Tachikawa Mimi, who was the daughter of the mayor and presented the cooking show, bringing a recipe every day, Yagami Hikari who was shy and liked photographs wasn't part of the presentations, but was always helping as could, along with his brother, Yagami Taichi, was due to bring news and commentary about football, Takenouchi Sora talked about male and female fashion and the music program was in charge of a boy named Ishida Yamato, which also had a small band.

Life was simple in that small town, but lively and happy, she had many dreams and one of them was to go to Tokyo to live in turmoil and see the life happen really wanted to study in the faculty of technological sciences.

His family had just opened a grocery store in the city, where she and her siblings worked together. One day Miyako had an idea to make boxes decorated to put the candies sold at first the sisters were against, thought that a small candy was something very ridiculous to give someone, then how stubborn he was put his idea into practice itself and burst, the students began to buy and let in the closets of your loved ones. The thing exploded in such an unexpected way that the sisters have become the boxes decorated, even his brother, but in secret and one day his friend Yamato, sheepishly arrived at the store and after looking at five hundred nonsense, addressed her and asked.

“Hey Miya, this idea of the boxes was yours?”

“Of course it was, my sisters only think of expensive gifts and my brother is an ogre.”

“I HEARD THIS!” Mantarou, her older brother, shouted from their Store background.

“If you won something, I would be very happy? Understand the message, you know it ...” The blond seemed be a disaster with feelings.

“She'll love it. I have one here that is the face of Sora-chan.” She has said choosing a box.

“I didn't say ... I... That so in the face like that?” He asked sheepishly.

Miyako nodded and they both laughed, after a few days friends started dating.

That was the last year of Miyako in that city, she was finally going to Tokyo and follow your dreams, set the last time the stereo system to the prom the next day, helped us test the Yamato band, watched the last game Taichi was photographed along with the class, for Hikari, chose her dress for the graduation party.

When packed the new boxes she had done with her sisters, she wondered how much wanted to win one, but it was an irony of fate that many couples were formed because of her idea, but she herself still unmarried. The phone rang the taking of his reverie, was the new computer that had come to school and only she knew and Izumi how move, but only in his house had phone. 

Lively, swallowed breakfast, put on his uniform, took the bicycle, said goodbye the family and left. The streets greeted several acquaintances. She arrived at the school, full of animation, in a short time had already assembled the computer and left ready to be used, he explained how worked, obviously something very same basic. When she finished, his stomach already announced that was time for lunch.

When it was his bike found a box, those of your store, along with a note.

_ “You know who I am? Meet me in the clearing at noon.” _

It was all she wanted, would form and would leave that city, but for those who might have come back.

When she reached the clearing there was no one. She waited for a while, but began to feel stupid, wrong, when the tears began to fall from her face felt it was time to leave, but found herself surrounded by the worst kids in town. They laughed and mocked her, but why? I had never done anything to them. Not to remember, she tried to remember, but nothing came to her in mind, tried to escape, ran among the trees trying to hide, but it was useless and the worst things happened to her, something as cruel as she could never have foreseen nor his worst nightmares.

I was appalled and shocked by everything that happened to her. She didn't have the same fate as I that day to find someone who could save, was on the verge of death after a full day being tortured and humiliated, left amid naked and bloody forest. She no longer feel anything, just wasn't sure she had done nothing to deserve it all.

_ “ _ _ I can make you forget all about it and do justice, just tell me your name.” _

A strange voice spoke in his ear. The proposal was incredibly tempting and at that time it was in didn’t think twice, would do whatever was necessary to forget everything, then gathered her last strength and gave his name creature who proposed him, signing a pact, losing their memories in exchange for doing away with those who tortured him.

(...)

I opened my eyes to face the amber teary Miyako.

“I'm sorry... You don't deserve it...” I whispered, my heart was in pieces, much more than the shooting pain. She was so young and full of energy, contagious people, united all was dreamy and intelligent, had done nothing to anyone, but I think that cruelty doesn't choose on merit.

“Everything will be fine now. You gave my name, my memory returned. I was happy, I was loved, I had many good friends, know that you leave me alone...”

The sun began to shine and its rays came timidly through the leaves of trees, my friends were still there in the same position looking at us.

“Miyako-chan?” The voice Momoe called. “You can rest in peace now.”

“You... Those little boxes? Did you know.” Miyako asked excitedly.

“Yes onee-chan, I always knew... I love you. We all suffer much without you here, but now you can go where you truly deserve.”

“Onee-sama... Thank you... I love you ...”

“What's going? “ My friends asked in unison.

The Miyako body began to turn into little sparks of light. I had no strength to hold it, couldn’t lift a finger to touch her. 

“Thank you Ken-kun. I felt lot things when I brought that box first. You've been a very brave little boy and became an amazing man, I'm sorry I was so...”

“Don't leave me here. I not want to be in a world where you aren't. I love you. I love you very much, Miyako-san.”

“I love you too.” She kissed me and this time there was heat, very hot, I no longer felt more pain, not cold, not afraid, all was light.

I had light perception to hear my friends crying for me, but the parting is always difficult even sure that they know that this was all that I wanted most. 

There're many ways to live next to someone you love and some aren't exactly conventional ways. I returned her name and she gave me the world, forever at her side, the beauty of the wilderness, on the opposite side of the veil, where the pain is gone. Her name was Inoue Miyako, the girl I loved when't even know what love was.


End file.
